


A Filling Meal

by boboton



Series: Exquisite Torture [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboton/pseuds/boboton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta give Katniss an order, and she follows directions dutifully. VERY M.</p><p>| & | & | & |</p><p>I wanted to write a dirty, smutty fic that could technically be Canon but is probably out of character. Usually I love Peeta as submissive, but in this particular case he is mostly dominant. (A submissive Peeta fic is definitely forthcoming.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Filling Meal

“You’re not allowed to cum for one month.”

Katniss started snickering until she looked up into Peeta’s cruel eyes, his clear arousal in contrast to his words. She could tell he was serious.

“Why?” He grabbed the back of her head, pulled her to him, and bit her lip hard.

“Because I said so, slut.” Her eyes watered from the forced of his teeth sinking into her lip.

“Yes, Peeta.”

“Good girl.”

| & | & | & |

Katniss’s bladder felt like it was going to burst. After eating a huge meal cooked by Peeta wearing nothing but an apron, which hardly did anything to conceal his erect dick, Katniss downed the rest of her wine and desperately needed to piss. She looked pleadingly into Peeta’s eye, silently begging for permission.

“You have to piss don’t you, you little slut?”

“Mmm hmmmmmm,” she groaned, not able to speak lest she lose control of her clenched pussy.

“Well I can’t allow that. I know how wet you get when you have to hold in your piss and I can’t pass this opportunity up to take advantage of you. Your month isn’t over, baby, and I want to make you beg.”

Katniss whimpered at Peeta approached, hands still covered in flour and dick still rock-hard under his messy apron. He grabbed her braid and began pulling her up the stairs behind him. She followed meekly on her hands and knees, panting with the effort to keep her legs closed and her piss inside.

Peeta threw her roughly on the bed and followed soon after, leaving his apron on because he knew how much she loved to untie the bow with her teeth. He stuck his ass in the air, balls hanging below his asshole, teasing her with their swollen warmth. She slowly moved her mouth closer to his ass, only to have her face slapped.

“Did I tell you to come near me?”

“Noooo, Peeta, but please let me help you out of your apron.”

Peeta looked back at Katniss and grabbed her chin and cheeks in his enormous, strong hand.

“Alright, slut, only because you asked nicely. Never let it be said that I am not good to you.”

Katniss nodded enthusiastically as her mouth approached the neat little bow right above his asscrack. She pulled one long string until the bow came undone and the apron hung only by the string around Peeta’s neck. Katniss blew a little air into Peeta’s asshole, and then slowly moved closer to gently lick it’s puckered surface. Peeta couldn’t resist arching his back further to get his ass even closer to Katniss’s face. Katniss dreamed of opening that tight hole and rubbing her clit up against it as she let go her long-held stream of piss inside of her. Remembering how much she needed to piss, Katniss moaned once more.

“Yeah, you love eating my ass, don’t you filthy whore?”

Katniss tried to nod, but her head slumped down of its own accord as she focused on not leaking her piss onto the bed. She knew if she made a mess, Peeta would slap her until she was dripping wet and she’s have to clean it all up with her mouth. She had to remember that she couldn’t cum and if she allowed Peeta to punish her, there was no telling if she could keep herself from cumming.

Peeta noticed Katniss struggling to stay upright and sat up only to push her facedown onto the bed. He tore off his apron so that he was totally naked and he nudged his cock along her jean-clad thigh as he held her face in the pillow.

“Ayy emmm ughfff,” she tried to say though the pillow, but he was so preoccupied with how good his dick felt against the rough seam of her pants that he was pushing her head too firmly. He eased up his grip, and demanded “What the fuck did you say to me?”

“Take them off, pleaseee Peeta. They’re too tight, I have to piss soooo baaad.” Peeta took Katniss’s earlobe into his mouth and pulled hard, making her yelp in pleasure.

“I decide when your clothes come off, bitch. Not you. You better not be leaking into those panties, or you’ll be punished.” Katniss scrunched her forehead as Peeta roughly swiped at her crotch through her pants, checking for any wetness. “That better be pussy juice I feel or you’ll be in trouble, you ungrateful bitch.” Katniss desperately tried to push Peeta’s hands away from rubbing against her clit because she knew that just a few passes against her pussy with his fingers would make her fall apart.

In order to investigate whether Katniss had pissed or dripped in her panties, Peeta tore open the buttons of her jeans, and yanked both her panties and pants down to her knees in one motion. Katniss groaned into her pillow as she felt the cold air kiss her wet pussy and sent shivers up her spine. She peeked over her shoulder and watched as Peeta’s face got closer and closer to her raised pussy. Then she heard him take a deep breath through his nose as the tip of it sank into her hole. She whimpered as she thought about his finger or tongue or cock there instead.

“All I smell is your whore juice, you’re a very good girl for not soiling your panties. I believe good girls should be rewarded, don’t you agree?” Katniss nodded enthusiastically, although her face in the pillow was preventing her from completing the motion. She watched desperately out of the corner of her eye as Peeta’s long, wet tongue emerged from his swollen lips and approached her hole. She knew that he needed to taste her, and she remembered how his dick always twitched in anticipation when he saw her juices dripping out of her pussy.

She wished she could have his cock in her mouth, just to have something to concentrate on instead of how fucking good his tongue was going to feel on her red, throbbing clit but she knew he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. He knew how much of a slut she was for his cock, and he never gave it to her without strings attached.

Today, though, it seemed he was feeling generous because before she could feel his wet tongue sliding into her clenched pussy, he changed his position so that her face was looking down at his dick rather than her pillow. She drooled with pleasure at the sight of his precum droplet glistening at the tip of his cock and she widened her legs as best she could with her jeans still around her knees. Peeta placed his head on top of her gathered clothing so that he could have unimpeded access to her soaked cunt.

Katniss immediately dipped her head to lick the droplet from Peeta’s dick and moaned loudly in immense pleasure. Then, she moaned for a different reason as Peeta’s mouth finally landed on it’s target and his tongue swept her pussy slowly from her clit all the way across her hole and got dangerously close to her asshole. Peeta knew how sensitive she was there and it was cruel of him to tease her when she wasn’t allowed to piss OR cum.

As Katniss dutifully sucked Peeta off, he whispered words of encouragement, letting her know what a good little girl she was and how much he loved it when she was his good little slut. Meanwhile, his tongue moved infinitely slowly all over her aching cunt and she couldn’t stand it anymore. She screamed with frustration because she knew he was never going to lick her fast enough to make her cum. She clenched her pussy muscles as hard as she could, but her eyes bulged as she felt droplets of piss leak out.

She whimpered in fear but continued sucking Peeta’s cock, hoping that her tongue on his throbbing dick would make him a little more forgiving of her mistake. She looked around her shoulder once more, and instead of finding Peeta’s face enraged, she watched as he eagerly lapped up the drops of piss that landed on his chin. She nearly let all her piss go at the sight.

He made eye contact with her and she clenched her pussy muscles once again as she thought about all the places she wanted to piss on him. Then, just like that, he turned back to her pussy and started licking her with fervor.

“Ahhhhh, Peeta, stop, I’m gonna cuuuuuum,” she moaned aloud, begging for him to ease up on her clit. He just grinned into her pussy and continued the torture. Katniss couldn’t stand it any more. She knew she absolutely wasn’t allowed to cum, but he seemed less angry when she leaked her piss onto his face. She didn’t have any more time to think about what to do because her orgasm was too close, her pussy was too wet, and her piss couldn’t wait a second longer.

She screamed and she pushed out a violent stream of piss, right onto Peeta’s face. She felt everything leaking out of her, and her bladder quaked with relief as she finally gave it a reprieve. She felt Peeta’s lips right at her pisshole, eagerly slurping any and all fluids that landed in his open mouth. She cried out with relief and her stream slowed slightly, and glanced back to watch Peeta drink her piss like a man dying of thirst.

She felt her piss slow to a trickle, and though her pussy walls were still clenching with the need to be fucked and her clit was still crying out for release, she slumped forward next to Peeta’s dick, exhausted and feeling as if she had came. Peeta gently flipped her onto her back and quickly thrust his dick in and out of her mouth. Soon after, she felt his cum shoot hard into her throat and she lazily cleaned his dick with her tongue before her head collapsed on the pillow behind her. She felt Peeta wipe a drop of cum off the corner of her mouth and heard him suck his finger clean. Then he cuddled her from behind, and sighed with satisfaction.

Next month was going to be his turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Please give me any feedback you may have, this is my first smutty fanfic! :)


End file.
